El regalo mas grande
by ale.tierrez
Summary: es mi cumpleaños no puedo creer que Edward lo olvido. Estamos en la entrada de su casa y al entrar me doy cuenta de que no lo olvido al contrario me lleve la sorpresa mas grande de mi vida. Mal summary es mi primer song-fic cancion "el regalo mas grande" Tiziano Ferro.


los personajes le pertenecen a la gran SM y la canción a Tiziano Ferro.

* * *

Estoy de cumpleaños, pero Alice no me ha dejado desde la mañana, shopping, citas de spa, salón de belleza, bla, bla, bla.

Pero es que estoy de mal humor porque ni si quiera me ha dejado hablar con Edward.

Y el ni si quiera me ha llamado, tal ves se le olvido que es mi cumpleaños.

Pero asi no la hemos pasado y yo no entiendo para que alice hace todo esto de todos modos a Edward se le olvido que es mi cumpleaños.

Estamos en la entrada de la y las luces de su casa están apagadas y encima no encuentra sus llaves no se porque hace mucho ruido.

Al fin las encontró.

Oh Mi Dios.

Toda la gente que amo esta reunida aquí es algo tan hermoso.

Pero mientras comenzamos a entrar Edward empieza a cantar….

___ Quiero hacerte un regalo _

_ Algo dulce_

_ Algo raro (hehehe)_

_ No un regalo común _

Nos costo bastante estar de novios. Pero el amor todo lo vence.

_ De los que perdiste o nunca _

_ De los que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste (hehehe)_

_ De los que abres y lloras._

Edward es siempre muy detallista y caballeroso con migo.

_ Que estas feliz y no finges _

_ Y en este dia de septiembre _

_ te dedicare _

_ Mi regalo mas grande _

No cabe duda que ha escrito esta canción y la escribio para mi.

_ Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna asi _

_ Que _

_ De noche quien la mire pueda pensar en ti _

_ Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_ Y no me importa lo que diga la gente por que _

Toda la gente presente nos mira. Pero no me importa es nuestro momento.

_ Aun con celos se que me protegías y _

_ se que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía _

_ mañana saldré de viaje y _

_ me llevar tu presencia _

_ para que_

los dos somos muy celosos pero todavía recuerdo cuando pensó que Jacob me gustaba y dejamos de hablarnos casi por dos semanas.

sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta

mi regalo mas grande

alice comenzó a cantar con el y tiene una voz hermosa igual que la de su hermano.

(alice) mi regalo mas grande

(Edward) mi regalo mas grande hehehe

Estoy tan feliz es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar.

(alice)

_ Quisiera me regalaras _

_ un sueño escondido _

_ o nunca entregado hehehe_

_ de esos que no se abrir _

_ delante de mucha gente_

es un muy lindo detalle de parte de alice ya que a ella no le gusta cantar delante de la gente.

_Porque el regalo más grande es _

_ (Edward&alice) _

_ Es solo nuestro para siempre _

Y pues que se les une rosalie no me lo imaginaba pero canta hermoso.

_ Quiero donar tu sonria a la luna asi que, _

_ De noche quien la mire pueda pensar en ti_

_ porque tu amor para mi es _

_ y no me importa lo que diga la gente _

_ porque _

es un detalle tan lindo por parte de Edward nunca me imagine esto y de pensar que yo estaba enfadada con el.

_ (Edward, alice, rosalie)_

_ Aun con celos se que me protegias_

_ Y se _

_ que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharia_

_ mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia _

_ para que_

ese era otro factor enojo con el ya que, me había dicho que se iba de vije y que no iba a poder estar aquí durante la otra semana. Mentiroso.

_ (alice) Sea nunca caída y siempre vuelta_

_ (Edward) y si ahora llegara el fin que sea en un_

_ Abismo _

_ (rosalie) no para intentar odiarme sino para intentar volar y_

Lo amo definitivamente él es el hombre de mis sueños.

_ (Edward) y si te niega toda esta extrema agonía_

_ Si aun la vida te negara, respira la mia_

Yo también haría eso por el nunca lo deberá dudar.

_ Y estar atento a no amar antes de encontrarte _

_ Y si descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba _

_ (E, A, R) no quiero lastimarme mas amor, amor, amor… _

Tuvimos un novio y novia respectivamente pero no termino muy bien que digamos, ninguna de las dos relaciones.

_ Quero donar tu sonrisa a la luna asi que de noche quien la mire_

_ Pueda pensar en ti _

_ Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_ Y no me importa lo que diga la gente y tu…_

Amo la voz de mi hermoso novio ya quisiera tener una asi de linda

_ (Edward) amor negado,_

_ Amor robado y nuca devuelto _

_ (E&A) mi amor tan grande como el tiempo en ti me pierdo _

_ (edward) amor que me habla con tu ojos aquí _

_ Enfrente_

_ (E, A& R) y eres tu_

_ Eres tu_

_ Eres tu _

_ El regalo mas grandeeee…._

Asi termino la linda canción de Edward luego camino hacia mi y se arrodillo.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Isabella Marie Swan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti ni un segundo, te casarías conmigo?- hay no me imagine que en mi cumpleaños numero 25 Edward me iba a pedir matrimonio.

Si, si quiero- le dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos que me recibieron con gusto.

**Fin.**

* * *

que tal chicas.

como estan?.

espero que les gustara la song-fic y las invito a para que pasen a mi otra historia CUANTO TIMEPO asi se llama.

espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto va?

las quiero.

kisses and bites.

ALE TIERREZ


End file.
